percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Center of Light
This is an OC Club for demigods who wish to fight for and/or with the forces of light. There will be so much fun stuff happening in this group. Origins The Center of Light was originally formed 2 years ago, where it began its peaceful life. It was formed originally between Josh McLean, Mikmak Blair, and Evan D'Agostino. But one group was not happy with our creation. It's called the Dark Circle. Summary This group was formed about 2 years ago. As the title suggests, we use celestial bronze and/or imperial gold, if available. We also have golden armor and swords available at the armory. They are very powerful. The first time the base is formed, the leader, Josh thinks it is sufficient to hold on its own, but he was wrong. Soon the Dark Circle attacked this group with almost no effort at all. Josh realized this mistake and build a super-huge base with security components so very advanced security that the members are required to be scanned at least 10 times before they can enter the base. Leaders Josh McLean - Son of Hyperion (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Josh McLean is the only known child of the Titans that went through college, even though he's small. He joined the Titans in the demigod vs demititan war, but was convinced by Kari to join the Olympians, and thus the Olympians won with him on their side. He's got some incredible powers like turning invisible naturally (meaning without any magic items), he could solidify light to act as a forcefield, more information about his powers is recorded in his profile page. His powers are way too strong due to Chaos is in his vein and people don't question his rule. He is vengeful towards his enemies because they had killed his friends and in the next story. Mikmak Blair - Daughter of Poseidon (Created by Mikmak28) Mikmak Blair got to Camp Half-Blood when she was almost 14, and soon got her first quest. She's a good sword-fighter for a girl. Then she met her friends and went with them through quests. And the others ... it's not important for the creator :P But then she's a random person. Members Ava Śmierć - Daughter of Hades (Created by Leafwhisker) Being able to control black fire -and being a daughter of Hades- she feels somewhat locked off from the rest of the group. However she is loyal to the Center of Light and its members. She fights mainly with her throwing knives but also uses a Stygian iron sword and a bow. Carel Chua - Son of Phusis (Created by Animalandia) Carel is a rather handsome and charming guy who does nothing but impress the girls. he's not someone who you would want to be watching your back especially if there's a girl nearby Christopher "CJ" Fauns - Son Of Nyx (Created by Archie-Son of Poseidon) Being a Son of Nyx, Christopher is uncomfortable being in a group named the Center of Light but he still tries to make friends. He's also a loner. He uses sliver long sword and a shotgun. He is immortal and has perfect vision at night, but is mortal and greatly weakened when the sun is up. He is very loyal when it comes to friends, being his friend means his always got your back. Demetra Collins - Daughter of Demeter (Created by Karikamiya) Demetra Daughter of Demeter. Demetra's Father Rory Collins is also the son of Demeter. Demeter came from a long line of Demigods. Her father being the son of Demeter and grandfather being the son of Hades and so on and so forth. She's very kind and loyal to her friends. Evan D'Agostino - Son of Athena (Created by Dagostino) Evan has an uncanny ability to catch glimpses of the future. He is very helpful because of this, and can sometimes see what an enemy is doing. He is a fun person and is an excellent strategist. He is also skilled in sword fighting, and his blade can burst into fire. Global Zaire Dion - Daughter of Leto (Created by Storm_wolf01) Daughter of Leto. She is the girl cloaked in invisibilty, very silent and never speaks a word except when needed. She lives a quiet and normal life in suburban California, and goes to Camp Half-blood for intense training. She is an adventurous girl, though, and made a few friends. She has powers related to Leto, and her godly grandparents. She is a mechanical and a technical genius, and very crafty and intelligent. Hermione Fern Galanos - Daughter of Eos (Created by Hermione Galanos) Hermione is not a good part on team work she's really close with Dawn and can have the power of the moon. She ran away from the academy she went with her two friends. She can't get over of her friends death and never did. She has ADHD and is a good sword fighter the only thing is that she's really shy off doing things. She has a huge crush on Alex Lagana and can't forget the her friends death. Hope Kevin Robson - Son of Sabre Robson and Rose Ravens (Created by Luke 12346) Hope is a Great Grandson of Zeus and is mega powerful so he's kinda like the muscle in the group, he's had a tormented past with his father being in a coma and making him like a clone of himself, apart from that he's a pretty good guy, He is a master with a Broadsword, he wears the standard bronze armour since he has the Curse of Achilles, plus he's kinda like the most handsome guy in Camp Half-Blood (gets it from his dads side), people think he's only good at fighting but he is very smart, he graduated college with Josh when he was just 19. Kelsey Fisher - Daughter of Poseidon (Created by Daughter of Poseidon118) Kelsey is the daughter of Poseidon. She is smart and caring. She is also very trustworthy and always has her friends' backs. She has all of the powers that a child of Poseidon has and is able to sustain them longer than most at first. Her weapon is a three foot long Celestial Bronze/Imperial Gold sword called "Tidal Wave". She is very skilled with a sword. Lorelei "Lora" Stone - Daughter of Zeus (Created by TheWiseOne) She can control storms, air and electricity. She was born in Tramore, Ireland and ran away from all of her foster homes. She has a slight soft side for the Dark Circle, because she loved Garrett who is the son of Erebus, but Garrett is currently lost in the shadow world. She has a crush on Alex Oberon, but they are only friends. She is punk-like and very distant, but opens up from time to time. She is a very good pick-pocket and a swimmer. She is good friends with Alyssa Puckett and best friends with Alex Oberon, who are very close. But, she is allot of the time distant; grieving over the loss of Garrett. Qadira Lillian Sullivan - Daughter of Finn Sullivan and Lyre Jannica Gale She came to the Center of Light and came to join, she was aloud in. She is very loud, always saying whats on her mind, she is also proud, and has a competitive edge. She is the Princess of Darkness and can control the shadows since she is a grandaughter of Hades. Her main weapons are a silver necklace with a pendant of two entwined snakes (one bronze, one grayish Iron) : the right snake can turn into a sword while the left is a Stygian Iron dagger. She calls the sword: PowerStrike while the dagger she calls Stygia. Gave to her by her parents as a birthday gift. Lilac Age - Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite (Created by BeautyQueen) Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite. Lilac is proud to be the Princess of England. But her vision is blurry. She is the goddess of a lot of things. Not to mention some that can be found on Beauty queen's page. She was born to save or destroy the world. It might be destroy, depending on what is gonna happen to her when she's a bit older. She is fourteen years old and lives in Olympus sometimes; other times she'll be at Camp Half Blood causing danger or love. You can't say much about her because she will defend herself and hurt you while she's doing it. The truth behind her is that she can't help who's she's fighting she will in the end destroy that person. If you stare into her eyes you can see her emotions. Like ♥ or ☺or anything else along those lines. She lives for the truth of herself. When she was very young a man took her away and abused her. England was set into danger ratings because she hadn't been found in her room and her guards were killed. If anyone ever got a hold of Lilac they would have the fate of the world in their hands! But Lilac wishes to be normal and not to be someone she's not. But of course this goddess of angels will have to fight for herself and her people. Luna Silver - Daughter of Artemis (Created by Luna-Daughter of Artemis) Luna was raised in the woods by a woman she calls, Gran-Gran, and at a young age she has traveled and fought alone, until she was sent to an orphanage where she has met her friends and her destiny has unraveled. She can summon a silver bow and some silver arrows at will, and long silver hunting knives. She has a moon necklace that makes her invisible and a sword called "sketos" made from silver moon rock. Mary Lester - Daughter of Atlas (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) She is a daughter of Atlas. She had been used as an experiment by her mother, much to her dismay. She decided to join this group, knowing her friend, Josh McLean is the leader of this group. She is the most powerful in this group. Mary "Katherina" Tan - Daughter of Hemera (Created by Karikamiya) She's the daughter of Hemera. She's the adventurous and cheerful one in the group.She was always called the different one because of her attitude and style of clothing. She was first called the weird one but she insist on the Different one so hard that everyone started calling her that name. Olorin Balderson - Son of Balder (Created by JJRawesome) Son of Balder. Olorin has killed before, and he is guilty of it. He used to have light powers, but they were tainted by darkness giving him shadow powers. He is very powerful, but feels weird being the only Norse Demigod in the group. Sarah Cahill - Daughter of Oceanus (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Sarah Cahill is a daughter of Oceanus, and was partners with Josh McLean in the Demigod vs Demititan war. Darius Slade - Son of Chaos (Created by AdamantiumBladez) Son of the endless void, Chaos. Darius was originally a hate stricken character, frozen in time for seventy years since the defeat of his German platoon in WW2. Took out his anger on other demigods until Chaos defeat, and Josh offered him a place in the Center of Light. Deceased Members Beatrix Dela Cruz - Daughter of Athena (Created by Mikmak28) Beatrix's story will be soon revealed. Macky Arnolds - Daughter of Apollo (Created by Karikamiya) Macky is the least powerful in the whole group. Unlike the others, she isn't the daughter of Big Three or any Protogenoi and she didn't came from any demigod family. She's just the daughter of Apollo and nothing more. Former Members Kari Kamiya - Daughter of Nyx (Created by Karikamiya) Kari Kamiya only wishes a life without anymore troubles. After she heard the Center of Light is fighting against The Dark Circle she just left. The leader of the Dark Circle is Adeline Vega, her half-sister. Gary McKidd - Son of Artemis (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) He appeared on Josh's 2nd book. She and Gary were children of Artemis. He and Melina fought for who's going to join Josh and Gary wins and joins him in the order. Gary McKidd left the order since he misses hunting monsters, and joins his older twin, Melina. Enemies *Dark Circle Stories The Chiaroscuro The Vampires of the Night Base The Base of the Center of Light is located at Beacon Beach, Maine. But unfortunately, that base was destroyed due to Dark Circle raid, and now has relocated to Mount Othyrs in San Francisco. But after the assault at Appalachians Mountain, Ceto flooded the whole base, so the base they reside now is in the floating base of New York City. The base looked like a square. It's turbo ends allows it to hover for a very extended amount of time. The base floats just 700 meters high up from New York City, and has an area of 2500 square kilometers. The base itself has a thickness of 200 meters. This proved useful when shielding against an incoming attack. {C}The base can pretty much move to anywhere, since it is floating above the ground. The bottom of the base is painted black, so it makes the base blend in the night time, making the huge base almost invisible to the naked eye. The bases are coated with stealth ore, which makes the base invisible to every electronic instrument except the naked eye. The mist around the base is thrice as strong as the mist in Mount Othyrs, so even half-bloods will have major problem in locating the base. Areas Since the base itself is very large (the size of 3-5 airfields or airbases), the base had many empty lots waiting to be built on. There lies the jogging track, where members jog or run early in the morning. This is to keep them healthy and fit for the upcoming battles. Control Room {C}This is where all the cannons are controlled. They can be programmed according to the members will, but only certain people can gain access to them. It also controls the Gravity thrusters, which controls the base stances and movements. Hangar {C}This is where the vehicles are stored, ranging from armored vehicles, super-heavy tank, passenger vehicles, hypersonic jet, to an apocalypse artillery cannons. Dormitories {C}The Center of Light has many elegant dormitories, and spaces you can sleep. They range from an elegant huge bedroom to small bedrooms with a fair enough condition. There is also a special place where you can induce oneself into a coma, and this is located at the bottommost part of the base (it is called the coma room). Inside the coma room, was the restraints, that kept you from moving while inducing one self into coma. Of course those restraints were made of inflatable plastics, so you can easily break them if you had done the cleansing coma. (Of course it's for Josh McLean, can you think of any other demigods who can do a self-induced coma?) The Dormitories have a ceiling that is up 5.40 meters high, and so the other buildings. Entrances The entrance to the base is heavily guarded by explosive ballistas, along with other weapons. kláma do̱mátio (κλάμα δωμάτιο)''' This is a special room just for Josh McLean, whenever he was heaving a burden in his heart and he wants to let it go, he went to this very room. '''Mining Field The Center of Light has its own mining field. It is situated at San Francisco, right next to Mount Othyrs. It's a huge place to mine coal, iron ore, stealth ore and other metals. There is also a mining field in Canada, where there was a huge amount of gold in there. The golds are mined and taken back to the base, where the gold is stored in a special place to prevent thievery. The Mining Field has its own defenses. It is also heavily defended with automatic cannons since the value of the stealth ore is exorbitantly expensive. Even one piece of Stealth Ore the size of a small laptop would cost a large warehouse full of gold. The Center of Light uses the Stealth Ore around the rim of the bases, so the base is undetectable even by radar. Stealth Ore This type of ore is very very rare, and very special. The ore absorbs every wavelength in the electromagnetic spectrum except for visible light, so it is only visible through the naked eye. They are mined within the mining field of San Francisco. Blast Door This is where valuables get stored inside. The door can only be open at certain times in a day. Even Josh McLean cannot open this door. The Items that will be stored in here include: Diamonds, Gold, Stealth Ores, and other valuables. The stash of Stealth Ore is overwhelming inside the blast door. The amount of Stealth Ore now had reached 25 tons. Game Room The Center of Light also had its game room. It's just the larger version of the Lotus Casino, with a lot more games. Some of them include Bungee-jumping from 100 meters. There's also a bunch of video games and a lot of activities that can be enjoyed. This room also serves as a training like activity, but this one with an entertainment with it. It's like training really, but the room is designed like a real battle situations. The games are made by the Center of Light members as it only get games from outside world that are educational. There's also a game where you can learn Physics too. The games in here are served mainly to improve your body functions. War Arena The war arena for Center of Light. Just like the war games in the Roman Camp but with an additional spaces and weapons provided. Infantry Shield-Generator are allowed. Training Area The training area has many stuff that you can use to boost your skills up. There's jogging track, climbing bars, and gymnastics area (Josh McLean is a great gymnastic). Multicourt The Multicourt has many sporting facilities, like playing basketball, softball, T-ball, soccer, dodgeball, and other sports. The Multicourt is 40 x 60 area. Football Field The base also had a football field, except this football fiels has an area of 400 x 280. You can play lots of sports here and even outdoor dodgeball. Meeting Area The Center of Light have a meeting area at every 2 kilometers. This makes the Center of Light members able to get to the quickest possible meeting room. Even the meeting room is large, compared to regular sized meeting rooms. Laboratory The laboratory contains many toxic chemicals, and should not be entered unless wearing a protective suit. Inside the lab, there's many experimental weapons. This lab is connected to the weapons testing area, and this is where we test our weapons. In the lab, there's many electromagnetic weapons ranging from simple microwaves to an electromagnetic singularity. Perplexahedron This room is surrounding the reactor core, and this room is like the giant perplexahedron in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, where there is a series of rooms and doors opening and rooms shifting from time to time. This perplexahedron is designed to confuse everyone, but don't worry. The Center of Light has learned to navigate the perplexahedron. It's just like the labyrinth made by Daedalus, but a lot more complex. This makes sure that trespassers will always get lost, but the Center of Light members will always find its way. This perplexahedron doesn't have guards to prevent you from reaching the reactor core. Components {C}C Cube A glittering blue cube (it is a cube, not a rectangular prism). This blue cube is able to contain 900 PetaWatt Hours of energy. This is enough to supply electricity to the entire world for 15 months to 1.5 years (but for the base, it is enough for about 10 or more years) (assuming it continues to run over 10 years period without charging). This is used in Center of Light's base. This cube must be handled with extreme care, which means that the cube can only be handled in the hands of the specially trained one. It can be charged by: 1. Winding up the crank found next to it. 2. Using electricity to charge the cube. 3. Using light from the sun or other surroundings. The C Cube has a volume of 80 cubic meters. It's glowing gleamingly blue to indicate that there's an immense amount of power held in there. Most of the time it was charged by extending its solar panels that has an area of 20000 square meters, which gives it a very large surface area for it to convert sunlight to electrical energy. Solar Powered Reactor {C}This reactor is powered by the sun, and it's main function is to power the cabins and the defense system. This works well with the C Cube. This solar powered reactor is a huge round cylinder tube with red glowing power core inside it. It's recharging method with the sun is similar to the C Cube, but this one has slightly larger surface area. This one can hold half amount of energy of that of the C Cube, so you may call this the second reactor. Gravity Thrusters {C}These things are the ones that keeping the base up high and aloft. There are spare ones, automatically appears by magic if any of them were destroyed. These require huge amounts of energy and draws a lot of power from the C Cube. Reactor Core {C}The Reactor Core consists of both Solar Powered Reactor and the C Cube. They work together to back each other up. If one of them fails, there's another power backing up the main core. Is sealed up in a series of perplexahedron rooms. In order to support the extremely large upkeep of the power needed for the base to have electricity, it has several reactor cores, consisting of both the C Cube and the Solar Powered Reactor. They have 20 of the reactor cores hidden in the base (Only Josh McLean, and his second in command knows where they are). Just in case the reactor is overloaded, it will discharge some electricity to the air surrounding it (or it can discharge directly to earth in the form of lightning. External Power (backup) The base had external backup power. So in case the main power goes down (C Cube and Solar Powered Reactor), the external power goes on, but it's only able to support the entire base for 1 day at least. It will be charged by the main power once the main power is fixed. Shield Generator {C}This is one of the most sophisticated system made. The shield generator shields the entire base from being attacked or bombarded. It creates a nice blue energy shield surrounding the walls of the base. This can also be used for protecting buildings and such. Infantry Shield-Generator Just like the ones used for bases, buildings and vehicles, but this one is used on a person. Generator These generators are huge, measuring just 0.8 cubic meters. The capacity is as little as 900 kilowatt hours, which is not a lot compared to that of the C Cube. Mini C Cube For vehicles. The Center of Light had C Cube installed on almost every vehicles, almost every weaponry. It may look small, but the amount of energy that can be stored inside the cube is huge. The capacity is 300 GigaWatt-Hours (for a vehicle) and 270 MegaWatt-Hours (for a weapon) each, so it is long lasting. The volume of the Mini C Cube is 1000 cubic centimeters (for vehicles) and 1 to 4 cubic centimeters (for weapons). Lightning Rod The lightning rod serves as the protective system to capture lightning and is used to get energy. The lightning energy is used to charge the C Cube and is evenly spread throughout the 20 reactor cores, and to make sure that the reactors don't overload, it is passed through many small generators (there were about 2000 small generators which reached to the reactor cores) before it could reach the C Cube (And yes, we also used the step up and step down transformers). Armory From the last fight with the Dark Circle, Center of Light finally agrees to expand its weaponry, using a super-sophisticated scientific technology. These technologies include: Nano-virus launcher, Nanomites, Mini Thermonuclear bombs, and many others. The Center of Light found this very quick, able to build the laboratories and the bases in only 6 weeks. This defense is proved to have no blind spots, which means that all the cannons, all the cameras, were everywhere. The cameras had this technology where it could detect invisible beings. Every member should arm themselves with a stash of weapon in the supply docks (that is, if their godly parents is minor god or some other quarter-bloods) but anyone can use weapons on a certain time only, for example when they want to practice target shooting, but in a war or battle, they need to be armed with a gun. The weapon stash can be found in the training grounds. It is stored in the weapon box, found throughout the base (we don't want people running one kilometer just for grabbing a weapon, do we?) Nano-virus Launcher {C}The nano-virus launcher is a type of biological weaponry. The rocket is filled with Nano-viruses and once the rocket hits the target, it spreads throughout the vicinity, corroding all materials (including human tissues, metals). This is in a form of Rocket Launcher (Has a kill switch which will kill all the viruses to prevent unwanted damage). Mini ThermoNuclear Bombs {C}Just like the ThermoNuclear bomb that you see on TV, but this is a miniature set. This doesn't use radiation. This weapon is called the Mini ThermoNuclear Bomb because of the explosion it packs when it detonates. This is also in the form of Rocket Launcher. Kinetic Charged Neutrino Blaster A type of energy gun. This looks a lot like handguns. This weapon fires energy blasts that you can switch the intensity by simply punching the numbers on the gun's screen. The way it charges is simply by kinetic energy, so it really never runs out of battery. There is a crank that you can wind up to charge it so in the middle of the battle, if the battery runs out, just pull the crank out and wind it up. Hyper-sonic Advanced Sniper Rifle {C}These sniper rifle bullets travels much faster than that of hyper-sonic jets. Specially wield for the trained and for the strongest. Is very heavy and 13'5 in length. (Mary Lester) Mecha-Suit The Center of Light finally made their own near-indestructible mecha suit. Made from carbon nanotube reinforced kevlar, which made it 100 times stronger than Kevlar. Has a mini C Cube inside which will provide power for the mecha. The mini C Cube contains more energy than required for the mecha to run 700 miles. Is equipped with Shield Generator. Laser Guns The Laser Guns are made high tech, able to burn through solid blast doors. Defense System There is a defense system scattered throughout the whole base, and it's very strong. The base also had a very bright post lamp that is turned on on nighttime. These defense system also has turrets underneath the base itself, allowing to fire at the ground. They are automatic and can only be turned on and off by the leaders. Chain Gun {C}The chain gun is one of the basic type of defense, providing a basic protection for the base. Used for indoors. Automatic Neutrino Blaster {C}This can be mounted right on the rim of the base, and shoots powerful plasma bolts. They prove to be a real threat even to that of Lydian Drakon. 130 mm Ultimate Cannon {C}This cannon is designed by Josh McLean himself, with automatic or manual option, and it is mounted on the rim of the base. They shoot silver cannons that explode on contact or upon detonation. Plasma Cannons {C}These plasma cannons are very deadly to monsters. They are fired from the watchtower, and are powered with incredibly high energy of plasma, enough to fry an entire block of 16 houses. The only drawback is that it requires 10-15 seconds interval in order for the cannon to be re-charged again and use for firing. There are 5 Plasma Cannons in each watchtower, and there are 500 watchtowers in total found throughout the base. Hurricane Wind Generator This is retractable as it can retract underground while not in used and up and running while defending from attacks. At maximum power, is capable to produce wind currents up to 4000 miles an hour. The range of this massive fan can reach up to 20 kilometers. The diameter of the humongous fan is 500 meters. There were four blades in each fan and there's thousands of the humongous sized fans scattered throughout the base. Their purpose is to repel all attacking forces, and also repels bullets, fires, and other projectiles that poses threat to the base. Is able to repel even the largest battle airplanes, or an entire enemy squadron. Even though the fans draws such a lot of energy, it's drawn from all reactor cores, which helps prevent the overheating of a cable. This helps the base very much since it repels all of the invaders away while in use. When used side by side, four of the hurricane wind generator is sufficient to create a wall of tidal wave 30 kilometers away with the water height of 30 meters. This is the ultimate defense that the Center of Light base have. The Center of LIght had Hurricane Wind Generators at the bottom part of the base, allowing it to repel ground invaders too. This fan is also used in the War Games, but the fans used are a lot smaller, measuring just 30 meters in diameter, with three blades in each fan. Lightning Strike The base is able to fire concentrated bolts of lightning from the hull. This is what draws the most energy from the reactor core so it isn't used often. The lightning bolt were packed with 3 gigavolts, which draws a very large power even for one use of the lightning strike. Defense Launcher This specialized ammo is designed to destroy incoming missiles. Although the base is protected by a nice, strong defensive blue shield, the shield cannot hold on its own if there was too much attack. The shield needs some time to recover, so this gun aids in destroying incoming missiles coming from orbital bombings, artillery strikes or a missile launched by a fighter jet or bombs dropped by bombers. Dart Gun {C}This sounds like a silly weapon for defense, but it is used within 50 meters range of the reactor core. They are silent and are proved to not disturb the reactor core, even in the reactor core has defenses. The tranquilizer works for all kinds of monsters, and all biological beings, but doesn't affect gods. NOTE: These defenses are also surrounded by shield. Hangar Some of the vehicles in here were remotely controlled from the base. There are many more to come. Some of the armory were just stuff from WW II, but they were upgraded to the point where it is the maximum power. For example, a grenade. The grenade is able to take out 3 tanks at once, and there's also an ordinary grenade. Apocalypse Artillery Cannons These cannons prove to be very fatal. Capable of severely damaging shields, bombarding bases until they are nothing but ashes, and can fire from 5 kilometers away. The only weakness it has is that its armor is very weak, and can be taken out even by using rifles. Orbital Missiles These missiles are launched from the missile silo in the base. It can reach up to 9000 miles on one shot so it is a great weapon to use to assassinate a target. They are guided missiles which means that the missiles were remotely controlled from the tower of Center of Light base. They pack a very large explosives, capable of taking out 4-5 tanks in one shot. Super-heavy Tank This type of tank can take much damage to its hull. What's amazing about this tank is that this tank has shield generator that surrounded the tank. But when it fires, the shield doesn't make the shell that is projected outside explode. Instead they make projectiles coming from outside explodes. This tank also can pierce the hardest metal on earth. The cannons can flew more than 3 kilometers. Super Armored-Car '''This armored car has an upgraded hull to the point where it is thrice as durable as the heavy tanks. There's a blue shield covering the whole vehicle just 20 meters from the hull using the shield generator found inside the car '''Hyper-Sonic Hover Jets This jet is unique. Able to travel at Mach 8 and is able to hover (but not at the same time). Equipped with four chain guns with huge explosive bullets, and 5 huge bombs (one bomb can destroy 4-5 houses at once). This jet is also equipped with a shield generator. Sub-Sonic Bomber The Sub-Sonic bomber is not as fast as other jets, but it carries a barrage of bombs that has slightly more devastating than that the bomb that Hypersonic jets carry. This jet bomber is also equipped with a shield generator, but has stronger shield. Transport Helicopter This transport copter has only miniguns and cannons mounted that does normal damage, but its size allows it to transport 5-10 heavy tanks at once. Equipped with a strong shield generator that generates a high shield intensity. Transport Airplane Same as transport helicopter but this one has higher speed and durable hull. Also equipped with a shield generator. Stealth Tank are made from stealth ore. They are invisible to electrical instruments except the naked eye. Still as powerful as a heavy tank but it jams other guided missiles from engaging this tank. Is equipped with shield-generator All of the vehicles have their stealth version. The stealth version is made from stealth ore and have the same characteristics but with their stealth development. Prevents lock-on by homing missiles. Security Only members of Center of Light can enter the base (unless, with permission). Visitors are required to surrender their weapons upon entering the base. Upon entering the base, the visitor is scanned 5 times to be checked for weaponry. If found any, they will be asked to put the weapon inside the box found beside the scanner. Lockdown When there were intruders or someone is about to board the base without permission. Security Scanning The security scanning is performed in every rooms, so there are all eyes in the base. Dream Spike Detector This technology allows to see people's dreams, and allows us to find spies right away, since this device records each and every dream they have. 'Status: Recruiting!!!' If you want to join this group, just leave a message right here: User_talk:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Rules *Everyone could have at most 3 characters. Chat The chat can be found here and here. You can also use the Wiki Chat. Category:OC Club Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Karikamiya Category:Dagostino Category:TheWiseOne Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Original Character Category:JJRawesome Category:Hermione Galanos Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:AdamantiumBladez